


To the Bride, To the Groom

by Melethh



Series: musical one-shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hamilton References, M/M, Musical References, One-Shot, One-Shot Series, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethh/pseuds/Melethh
Summary: “If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned. He’d be mine. She would say, ‘I’m fine.’ She’d be lying.”Giving a toast at a wedding is nerve-wracking enough. Giving a toast at the wedding of the man Luke loved and let go? Well, that was just painful.





	To the Bride, To the Groom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a little bit of a rough time and this is an idea I've wanted to do and written a little bit here and there for fun. However, I haven't posted it because I was worried some would find these one-shots "cringy" because they are AUs based on musical numbers. However, I just lost all my files after my hard drive crashed along with any fanfics I had in the works. Therefore, I've decided to say "fuck it" and write something I'll genuinely enjoy. So, these aren't really to be taken that seriously, but I do still hope they are enjoyable. 
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy them!

_“If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned. He’d be mine. She would say, ‘I’m fine.’ She’d be lying.”_

 ~

“Shall I make a toast?”

 

Luke’s voice rang out clear over the excitement of the wedding. His eyes fell at the center of the table where Han and Leia were seated, hands intertwined, rings resting beside the other, and contentment in their expression. Luke remembered the tears in his mother’s eyes when she caught sight of Leia walking down the aisle. It was the event that his mother never was afforded since she had married his father in secret. Leia’s hair was pinned up in a bun as usual, but it was decorated with pieces of baby’s breath. Leia did not even hesitate to accept when Padme offered her gown to her. It deserved to be seen.

 

It became her.

 

Anakin’s own eyes had become glassy as he kissed her forehead and gave her away. Luke could honestly say it was beautiful. He managed to keep any negative emotions out of his mind and chose to focus on his sister’s joy. Why think about himself when Leia was so happy? He needed to keep everything perfect for her despite the feelings he persistently ignored.

 

It was not until he rose to give his toast that those feelings began boiling inside him, threatening to spill. It was dizzying to see everyone’s eyes fall on him. He felt as if his secret was written on his face and that this speech would become ruinous for his sister’s big day. He took a deep breath and put on a happy face. He toasted to Leia and Han. He toasted to their union, expressed his joy, and hoped for their everlasting contentment. Once it was over he had to excuse himself to the backroom to recover himself.

 

He collapsed on a couch, placing his face in his hands and tried to regain control of himself. He mentally cursed that he even was being privately dramatic. He was Luke Skywalker and as the son of Padme Amidala, he needed to have a better control of his emotions. However, in moments like these, his father’s habit of wearing his emotions on his sleeve came out in his son. Leia had always been better at the game of faces than Luke. He was an open book and just thanked the heavens that he managed his way through the toast without revealing his foolishness.

 

He got control of his breathing, lifting his tired eyes to the desk where he saw a pair of golden dice hooked on a chain. Luke laughed mirthlessly. How could Han forget his good luck charm on a day like this?

 

He picked them up and rolled the dice around his hands. He remembered the first night he saw those dice. It was how Luke figured out Han’s initial scheme.

 

It was just like any party Luke attended. His mother had given him and Leia their instructions on how to conduct themselves and ways to recruit influential members of society to their cause. With the tensions rising high between the Republic and the separatists, Padme needed any sway of support she could muster whether it be in senators, nobility, or the titleless rich.

 

Luke did not possess Leia’s silver tongue, but his honest and open disposition did attract many to him. They viewed Leia as the more challenging twin and Luke was their better chance of gathering slipping secrets. They thought him naive and malleable, but he could recognize their intentions well enough. Ever since he could remember he has been approached politically and he learned how to use his image as the golden boy to his advantage. That was precisely what Han Solo thought when he walked up to Luke that night with the intentions to con himself off as nobility so he could smuggle his contraband to awaiting customers right under Senator Amidala’s nose. Luke to this day did not know if Han approached him in hopes of gaining a new customer or just to flirt, nonetheless Luke had gained a new part of his life that night.

 

“Evening. Lord Skywalker, correct?” Han greeted. Luke’s eyes raked over the tall, handsome man who had greeted him with apparent interest. Luke did note a small tear in the pocket of his waistcoat and a nearly hidden stain on his cravat.

 

“Indeed, good sir,” Luke replied, setting aside his glass of wine for the moment. “I’m afraid I have not been given your name.”

 

“Han.” He answered, flipping his hand in what Luke could only assume was an imitation of high born manners.

 

“A family name that goes with that?” Luke asked, lifting his glass once more to hide his smirk behind his drink. Han notched an eyebrow with amusement.

 

“Solo.”

 

“Odd, I have not encountered this house,” Luke noted, tapping his chin and casting his eyes to the ceiling. “Where is your estate?”

 

“Lord Skywalker, I can’t help, but feel like you’re interrogating me. I never heard you were so intrusive.” Han retorted.

 

“Mere curiosity, _Solo_.”

 

Han started rolling the golden dice in his hands in an apparent habit of nervousness. It sealed the deal for Luke. They were gaudy and unbecoming of a young nobleman. Han was trying to play him, but Luke had all but made his suspicions clear. Leia would have acted coy until she caught Han in a lie, but Luke was intrigued. He had grown so bored of these events that a potentially dangerous man was his only opportunity for entertainment.

 

“Anything else you’re curious about, Lord Skywalker?” Han asked, taking a step closer and snatching a glass for himself from the plate of a servant.

 

“A great deal,” Luke replied. “Shall we talk elsewhere? If we are going to discuss my curiosity with you, we will not require prying eyes.”

 

“Are you always so forward, Lord Skywalker?” Han asked.

 

Luke did not reply but instead led the way out onto the balcony. He leaned up against the railing and once more inspected the flaws in Han’s clothing. It was a fair attempt, but Luke had learned the profligate nature of nobility meant that even the smallest rip would mean throwing out the waistcoat.

 

“Do you often come to parties and pretend to be a lord?” Luke asked.

 

Han shook his head and shrugged. “My buyer was unable to meet beforehand, but demanded he have what he needed for this party.”

 

“Would it have not been more efficient to deliver in the guise of a servant?” Luke questioned.

 

“Perhaps, but it would not have been nearly as exciting. Also, you would never have given me the time of day.” Han retorted. Luke turned his face while feigning an offended expression.

 

“Excuse me, Solo. I consider myself to be very humble.” Luke argued.

 

“The fact that you think talking with servants requires humility speaks for itself.” Han fired back. Luke had nothing to argue.

 

“You’re a surprising man, Solo,” Luke said. “With all that political talk, have you considered discussing what side you are in this conflict?”

 

“Oh no, Lord Skywalker.” Han groaned, leaning back on his elbows and casting his eyes to the stars. “Your fight is none of my business. I take money where I can get it.”

 

“You care nothing for your countrymen?” Luke asked.

 

“I care about getting paid.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t aware your previous words of merit was just another act.” Luke retorted, he stood to leave, but Han caught his elbow and pulled him back. Luke’s face flushed as he fell against Han’s chest and was caught in his gaze. He forgot how tall the man was until this moment. He should have known as a man as ruggedly handsome as this could not have been someone with a title. He was far too genuine.

 

“You have a nice view from your high horse, your lordship?” Han jeered.

 

“Is it so arrogant to possess morals?” Luke asked, pressing a palm to his chest.

 

“Morals you can afford to have. Forgive me, your lordship, but fighting the good fight isn’t very appealing when an allowance of momma’s money isn’t rolling in every month.” Han retorted. Luke huffed and moved to pull away. “Running back to safety where everyone agrees with you?”

 

Luke narrowed his eyes at Han. “I’m no longer curious about you.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, your lordship.” Han laughed, winking at Luke. “But when you want to be honest with yourself and _satisfy_ that curiosity, I’ll be more than happy to oblige.” Han lifted himself off the railing and moved to pass by Luke, but he caught Han by the wrist. “That was quick.”

 

“Don’t be an ass. Just kiss me.”

 

It wasn’t the last time Luke spent the night in Han’s bed. The man was going to remain in town for quite a while. Han even started to warm up to Luke’s talk about helping his mother. It wasn’t until Luke recruited Han to help him on a rescue mission that the man began slipping through his fingers. It was Han’s first direct encounter with Leia.

 

When Luke helps Leia out of that prison cell, she took charge and Han took notice. Luke was the physical fighter, having trained under father, but Leia held the command of any general in their army. It was her cleverness that got them out of the separatist compound. Luke did not miss the way Han’s eyes lingered on her that night despite her insulting him at every turn.

  


However, Han did not seem interested in pursuing her romantically. He was likely intimidated by her and Luke was already open to his attention. Leia was entirely oblivious to their liaisons because she started asking after Han. Luke would answer honestly that Han was not seeing anyone.

 

He wasn’t. His relationship with Luke was just a fling after all. Well, they were a series of flings that Luke was growing dangerously attached to.

 

Luke started noticing how Han and Leia bickered often, but the silent fondness was loud and clear. Guilt ate at Luke’s heart every night he laid with Han knowing that his sister’s interest was evergrowing.  

 

It wasn’t until after a considerable battle that Han approached Luke with questions about the future. They had both been drenched in sweat, fatigued, and irritated. Luke should have told Han to save this conversation for later, but Han had saved Luke from a fatal blow and emotions were running high. Fear for each other’s lives, but also frustration with their situations. A storm had blown in keeping their armies trapped in their camps.

 

“Luke, your mother’s armies aren’t going to win this war. Also, that group of religious knights that your father is grooming you for isn’t going to make any difference. You are letting yourself die for a hopeless cause.” Han exclaimed.

 

“Don’t insult my parents!” Luke shouted, the roar of the heavy rain keeping eavesdroppers from catching wind of their spat. “And what about you? You’re still here? You fought with me, not for the money, but because you have something to fight for greater than yourself!”

 

“I fought because you charged into the heat of battle without someone at your back! I was here to deliver supplies!” Han exclaimed. “Luke, come on! You know well enough how this is going to end. The Republic is corrupt and dying. When it is overrun, they aren’t going to stop at your mother and father. They are going to come for you and Leia. They’ll make an example of you by either killing or making a trophy out of you!”

 

“So you’re suggesting I abandon my family?” Luke asked, incredulously. “That I run away and pretend that the fighting isn’t happening?”

 

“No, Luke, you---I---” Han tried to articulate his plan, but nothing was proposed.

 

“Han--” Luke began, but he found he also lacked the right words.

 

Leia entered then. She ran and embraced Luke tightly with relief. She inspected his wounds and turned to Han. There was evident gratitude in her glossy eyes. She couldn’t find the right words, but she wrapped her arms around Han suddenly and left them both surprised. Han slowly closed his arms around her petite form and a sickening jealousy swelled inside Luke’s chest.

 

They fit perfectly together. Her head laid against his chest, just under his chin, and he held her as if it was what kept him grounded.

 

She _loved_ him. If Han didn’t already love her then he would. Luke was the only thing in the way of his sister’s happiness.

 

At that moment, he weighed the odds.

 

Luke was the first born son of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. Not only did he have a duty as the eldest to marry well, but he also had his duties to his father’s dwindling order of knights. Han was a distraction and an unfit match. Luke’s marriage would be imperative in securing an alliance that could very well save them all.

 

Luke also wasn’t unaware of the fact that Han knew how much he would gain from marrying him. He could be naive at times, but he wasn’t blind.

 

Also, Leia deserved this. Luke knew her better than he knew his own heart. She gave her everything into this war by using her talents to secure alliances and intelligence to strategize with their mother. Luke knew that if he told her that he loved Han that she would support him and find ways to ensure his happiness.

 

If either of them deserved a happy marriage, it was Leia. She has always sacrificed more than Luke. He could do this little favor.

 

Nonetheless, when Luke stopped going to Han’s bed and soon he caught them kissing in a corridor, his heart was broken. Maybe he had a fleeting fantasy that Han would run to him and confess his feelings, but Luke had known what he was doing when he stood aside. He knew he was allowing for their relationship to flourish and for his own to diminish.

 

He laid awake at night wondering if he made the right choice, but when he saw how happy Leia was with Han he knew. It was worth it all to keep her smile alive.

 

Even now, as he walked back to their wedding and saw the way her joy reached all the up to her eyes that it was the right choice. He was still envious, but that ugly emotion was kept from his demeanor.

 

Luke went on that night to drink plenty, flirt carelessly, and make merry. His eyes would sometimes linger on Han, but he would always turn back to the man he was speaking. At that moment, it was Lando Calrissian. Ironically, he was one of Han’s rogue friends that Luke was currently charming.

 

No matter how his decision would sadden him, Luke would bring himself to be happy Han was still around. His curiosity with Han had never run dry and now that Han had married Leia, he would become a constant figure in Luke’s life.

 

That was something to be grateful for even though Luke knew that the curiosity would never be satisfied.

~

  
_“_[ _But when I fantasize at night it’s Alexander’s eyes_](https://genius.com/Lin-manuel-miranda-satisfied-lyrics#note-8371998) _a_[ _s I romanticize_](https://genius.com/Lin-manuel-miranda-satisfied-lyrics#note-9066630) [_what might have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly_](https://genius.com/Lin-manuel-miranda-satisfied-lyrics#note-8928845) _._ _A_[ _t least my dear Eliza’s his wife;_](https://genius.com/Lin-manuel-miranda-satisfied-lyrics#note-10499576) [_At least I keep his eyes in my life…_](https://genius.com/Lin-manuel-miranda-satisfied-lyrics#note-8338032) _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I will continue these with other songs from other musicals as well. If you have a suggestion for a one-shot based on a musical number you enjoy, I am open to suggestions and I will give credit where it is due if it is not already on my list of ideas. I do want to say though I may not have seen the musical you suggest and therefore wouldn't be able to write it. Mainly because I don't have the time or money to see a musical right now that isn't recorded or made into a movie :,) 
> 
> anyway, let me know what you think! feedback is what keeps me alive! <3  
> ~ Mel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what kind of AU this is, but it is some kind of pretend 1700s-like Star Wars world. Also, I would like to clarify that I really do love Han/Leia. I really ship Luke and Lando more than Luke and Han, but this song fit so well with my headcanons of Luke's having a crush and few flings with Han. 
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
